I'm Not the Only One
by Hurdy Gurdy Woman
Summary: Luffy has been acting different around her lately, distance and elusive. His loving touch has become too few and far in-between and Law is beginning to question the reason as to why. Is there another in his life? And what happens when another enters her life? AU; Fem!Law
1. Prologue

**I'm Not the Only One| Prologue**

She bore a heavy heart.

There was not but one soul in the world who knew the reason as to why she did, and Law being such a soul had no desire to share. And if push came to shove, she _was_ willing to speak hushed words to another, a boy who had grown to call her lover.

_Luffy…_

He broke through her layers and asked for her hand, to which she gladly accepted, and she swore to herself she would let him in when they became bounded as man and wife. That was over a year ago and now, oddly, Law found herself sitting alone and confused in their one-bedroom apartment.

Granted, it was a lovely little apartment, cozy in a sense what with soft egg-shell white walls and bright colored furniture, but a part of it felt empty. It was the third night in two weeks where her fiancé came home later than usually without a single call as to why. A strange feeling overtook her and while she couldn't place her finger on it, Law knew full well she didn't like being alone like that.

_Luffy is probably working an extra shift,_ she told herself. _He wants you to have a nice wedding, yet such things cost money…_After fluttering her eyes shut, Law determined that was most likely the reason to her fiancé's odd behavior. _He was always a strange man, yet loving. And he loves you…_

Sighing, she opened her eyes and got up, brushing down any crinkles on her pajama bottom-shorts. She wore her favorite pair that night, the ones with the cute little fluffy polar bears. Luffy had bought it for her when he saw how much she loved them. _He's always doing nice stuff like that for me._ Flipping off the switch to the living room, Law made her way for the bedroom.

The air was nippy, but she liked it that way. Yawning, she went to pull back the comforter covers, fingers linger on the soft cotton. _He'll be home soon to warm the bed. _A soft smile formed at the thought. A few seconds later, she snuggled under the blankets and allowed her mind to rest, body slowly following suit to drift off.

Luffy arrived three hours later, clumsily climbing into the bed. She laid there awake, yet offering no greeting. His back was to her and his body smelt of something intriguing, a perfume she did not recognize. Her arm ached to stretch out and caress his body, to pull him into an embrace, yet something picked at her gut. Biting down on her lip, Law decided to leave him be and fall back to sleep.

That night, she dreamt of the moment she first met him. A happy dream. _A happy memory…_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?"<em> His voice pierce through her mind like a bullet, sharp and alarming. Law glanced up to see him staring down at her, a soft grin planted on his face. A scar was woven across his flesh under his eye and she couldn't help but pin-point her stare there.

"_What?"_ she asked, taken aback that he was talking to her. Law didn't like strangers coming up to her like that, and she thought keeping to herself under that tree was clear sign for others to keep away.

He cocked his head slightly before repeating himself. "_I asked what you are doing. You look lonely all the way out here."_

The sounds of the other students seemed to dull out more so than usual, and Law wondered if it was because of this boy and his sudden interest in her activities. Of course she recognized him from times when she walked by him in the hallways, yet they had never spoken to one another. And she found it even stranger since it was now the last year of school and new friendships were rare.

"_I'm reading,"_ she said, glancing down at the book in her hands.

The boy sat by her, causing her to stiffen. He was too forward for her liking, too invading of personal space.

"_What cha reading?_" he asked, eyes glancing down at her book. "_The Human Body…?"_

Law looked away from his questioning stare. "_I'm…reading this in order to be well-prepared for when I enter a University…"_

He smiled. _"Are you going to be some sort of doctor or something?"_ She kept quiet to his question, and when he decided he wasn't going to get an answer from her, he added, "_I'm Luffy, by the way, and I came here to tell you that I think you're absolutely beautiful."_

His smile was brighter than any star and her face had grown redder than any rose.

* * *

><p>Early morning she awoke, soft rays of sunlight pooling in from their open window. The pressure of Luffy's body stretching against her own gave her pleasure, and when she shifted over, she took his body into her arms. "I missed you last night," she whispered into his ear.<p>

He only responded by pushing his hand back behind him to touch her cheek.

Law wanted—but _dreaded_—to ask about his late outing. Instead, all she could spit out was, "Don't stay out so late."

Luffy's hand pulled away and as Law began to wince, he flipped over to face her, sleepy eyes drilling into her own. "Were you worried?" he asked softly with a smile forming. "You don't have to worry." Once again, his hand caressed her cheek. "I don't like it when you worry."

Law placed her own hand on top his, feeling his warm flesh. "I'll always worry about you, Luffy." It felt nice at that moment, to look into his eyes and feel his skin against her own. She wished to stay like that for all of eternity.

His lips touched her own for the briefest of seconds, and she almost protested when he began to pull away. "Come on," he said, "it's time to get up."

Pushing herself up, she watched Luffy as he strolled over to the closet, pulling out his outfit for the day. "How long is your shift today?"

He didn't answer her.

"Did you hear me?" Law asked, speaking up louder. When he turned his attention to her, she asked again. "How long is your shift today? When should I expect you home?"

"I don't know."

Her expression fell. "Don't stay out late again."

"I'll try." He pulled his shirt over his head and sent her once last smile. "I'm going to get breakfast on the way to work, alright? I'll see you later."

Her eyes dug into his back as he left the room, and eventually, the apartment. Once again, she was alone in their home, wondering about him and where he was off to. _He says work…_Shaking her head, Law cleared her head and got up.

She bore a heavy heart.

And nobody but she knew why.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Luffy has been acting different around her lately, distance and elusive. His loving touch has become too few and far in-between and Law is beginning to question the reason as to why. Is there another in his life? And what happens when another enters her life? AU; Fem!Law

**Pairings:** Luffy and Fem!Law, Luffy and Bartolomeo, Fem!Law and Kid.

**A/N:** Female Law? Why not? : ) Inspiration from Sam Smith's song "I'm not the only one." I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

The dining hall of her University was filled to the brim with hungry students. The buzz of gleeful and excited voices floated about in the air and into her ears and she tried her best to focus on whatever her friend was babbling on about.

"You look so pretty today," Baby—a nickname that Law didn't understand—said as she rolled a lock of hair between her fingers. "I really like your haircut but I don't know if I could ever pull it off."

"Your hair is nice as it is," Law murmured back, eyes glancing down at the bowl of chicken rice in front of her. There was no hunger in her yet she didn't want to waste the money spent on the meal. Slowly, she picked at it and glanced back up at her friend. "How was class?"

Baby's eyes dulled. "Boring," she said, sighing. "The lecture was too long and the guy sitting in front of me didn't notice me." Her lips began to pout. "He's so perfect, Law! I just wish he would notice me and become my boyfriend and…"

Law zooned out, something she was used to doing when it came to Baby. The girl could go on forever when it came to guys she was interested in and truth be told, Law was in no mood to talk of romance. She thought of the other morning, when she _tried_ to bring up hidden issues.

_I wanted to ask him what he was doing at night. Why couldn't I do it?_

It hurt to think something was wrong, and as much as she told herself that it mustn't be anything rather than nerves, she couldn't help but wonder. _Why doesn't he come home on time anymore? Why won't he tell me what he's doing?_ Something picked at her heavy heart, scraping away pieces slowly.

But she wore a smile and nodded whenever Baby said something.

"…he's just _so_ handsome, and we'd just make the perfect couple," Baby explained, eyes gleaming with hope and lust and love.

_My eyes looked like that when I first started dating Luffy. _Her cheeks warmed at the memory of their first date. _He was so sweet, kind, and understanding. The night was about me, he made sure to that. And he understood why I couldn't let him in so soon…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"_Law, I got to ask you something…will you look at me, huh?"_

She glanced up to see that warm smile, wide and white and beautiful. "_Yes?_" Her heart pounded, the thought of him looking at her that way sending her cheeks ablaze with heat. "_What is it, Luffy?_"

He laughed, clearly nervous. "_I was wondering if you were doing any tonight."_

She blinked, clearly confused. "_No, I don't think. Why?"_

His hand took her own, skin sweaty, heart pounding. _"I would like it if you, uh, came with me to the movies. And maybe even dinner…would you like to do that?"_

Law didn't understand. They had gone out many times before, something friends did. But the way he spoke made her puzzled. "_Sure."_

His smile grew, but his hands shivered against her flesh. "_But as a date."_

"_A date…?"_

"_A date."_

She understood then, cheeks deepening in a red she didn't know she could turn. "_Oh,"_ she whispered, a smile fighting its way to the surface of her face. "_I…I would like that."_

"_Good,"_ he said, happily at that.

* * *

><p>Law loved Luffy and kept her memories deep within.<p>

The conversation took a turn.

"When's the wedding going to happen?"

Widening her stare, Law glanced up at Baby, taking in the excited expression of her friend. "I don't know yet. We're saving up."

Baby waved her hand dismissingly. "You can always elope and then save up for a big ceremony." The woman sported a wicked grin. "And, as your maid of honor, I can bring that boy from my class and wed him as well. We'll have a double wedding."

Law couldn't help but smile. "Do you even know his name, Baby?"

Baby's cheeks grew red. "I will, one day."

She nodded at her hopeful friend. _She gives her heart out willingly, showing no fear of rejection. I…I could never do that._ Even with Luffy, it took so long to give him her heart. She cried when she professed her love to him and he responded by embracing her, giving her his own.

_I should keep these memories close. Remember them when daunting thoughts come._

"I'll tell you the moment we set a date," Law softly said to Baby. "You'll be the first to know."

The conversation died at that and Law returned her attention to the cold rice. Her stomach didn't give cause to hunger and her mind became dull, blank, and numb.

* * *

><p>School came and went, class offering nothing new. The lecture dragged on longer than she had hoped and she was rather happy when the professor dismissed the class for the day. All she had left to do was go to the store, and then she could go home.<p>

_And embrace Luffy if he is there._

Shivering, she pushed her shopping cart down the aisle. Law dreaded grocery stores that kept the entire area ice cold, but she knew it was to keep food from spoiling. _Will the cold keep a marriage from spoiling?_ A silly thought, she knew, but it was still there, lingering.

Turning, she found herself down the hygiene aisle. She didn't intend to come this way, nor did she intend to stop in front of the conception shelves. Law knew better to come down this way. She knew what hurt lied behind such items.

But no matter how much she willed herself to continue on, she couldn't stop her gaze from falling upon the pregnancy tests. Her expression remained blank as she took in the titles of the boxes. _Pregnancy test! Certain to give a reading after one week!_

Her hand found its way to her stomach, pressing down hard.

It hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_I'm sorry, but the tests state as such."_ The doctor's stare was cold, unsympathetic. He didn't understand. How could he?

"_Never?" _Her mouth hung slightly open, eyes glued on the pen that he rolled between his fingers.

"_You're incapable of conceiving. You were born with a rare condition…a disease, really, but you must count yourself lucky that it only took __**that**__ away from you. I've seen patients who've suffered from much worst in regards to this illness."_

Her mouth became dry, words unable to pool out past her lips. Instead, she sat silently, rubbing her hands together on her lap as she tried her best to fight back the tears.

* * *

><p>Law sat in her car, the heater blasting in warm soothing air. Some love song was playing quietly on the radio, something about romance long forgotten. She didn't care to really listen.<p>

The parking lot lights illuminating the inside of her car and for some odd reason, she found it fitting to fish out her phone from her purse. Her mind remained blank as she dialed his number, lips pursed as she waited for him to answer.

Of course, he didn't and she got his voicemail.

"Luffy, I'm going to stay out a bit late tonight. Don't worry." She left it at that. _More than he's ever given me. _It hurt her to think that, but it was true. He had never offered any explanation for his late night outings, so why should she?

And even if she did give him a reason, what would she say? She had no idea where she was to go, where she _wanted_ to go. There was hardly a night she spent out, alone. Her skin began to spike from goose bumps but upon her rubbing her hands down her arms, it settled down.

_Where can I go?_

Excitement took over.

_It isn't exactly late, but will it be safe to go to a bar? But then how will I drive home?_

Frowning, Law sunk back in her seat, sighing as her eyes honed in on the radio. She flipped it off and began to bounce her foot, thinking of _somewhere_ to spend her evening alone. _Going to the movies isn't exactly adventurous, and I'd rather not go to the mall. The bar is out of question, and what sense is there in going to a park?_

Closing her eyes, she thought of the coastline. _It would be strange to go out night, and maybe a bit dangerous, but I bet the waves look beautiful under the moonlight. And besides, I can just sit in my car and watch the tides roll in, nice and safe and warm._

Stiffening in her seat, she decided to do just that. It sounded fun, in a sense, going out to the beach just to watch nature. _Sounds even relaxing._ A soft smile formed. _And it'll help keep my mind off negative thoughts._

Her fingers reached out for the radio and joyous songs once again began to blare out through her speakers. _Yeah, this will be fun._

* * *

><p>They lived near the coast—not exactly <em>on<em> the coast, but near it. The drive there was quick and with it being late, the traffic not too jarring. The parking lots were practically empty except for a few vans and sports cars. She eyed the colorful speed monsters, admiring their crisp beauty.

_I'm not the only one here._

She put her car in park and leaned back, eyes glued forward. The waves heavily rolling into the shore was clear from her view point and she could see little white sparkles in the water. _The stars…_

After a moment of just staring, her gaze flickered off to the right, where bright orange flames danced about. People sat around a bonfire, laughing, drinking, dancing, and living. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the faint sound of music.

_A party?_

Law never attended a party on the beach, nor did she ever see herself doing so, especially at night. In fact, there were only a few times she attended a party. For a moment, she evened those people sitting out on the beach. They looked happy.

A sniff later her cheek grew wet.

Bringing her fingers up to her face, she wiped away the lone tear. There were no reasons that she knew of for crying, yet there she sat: alone, watching, and crying.

_This is stupid._

Sniffing once more, she crossed her arms to bring her hands to her shoulders. Everything stayed as such until she heard loud laughter from behind her. Her eyes glanced over to her side-view mirror, the image of two reflecting back.

Two men, young—handsome even. They walked past her car and she stared at the back of their heads, wondering what they were laughing at. After a second, one of them glanced back, eyes locking with hers.

Her heart jump from embarrassment and more importantly, shock from being caught.

The man sent her an odd stare and for some reason, he smirked. His skin was pale under the moonlight and as his friend continued on without him, she watched as he waved at her.

It was as if he was inviting her out to join them.

Law quickly fastened her seatbelt on and took a tight grip of the wheel. Her tires screeched as she pulled out and zipped away, not daring to look back. A song about living life blared and she kept wide eyes on the road.

_You should have just gone home._

_Parties were never your style, anyway._

* * *

><p>She found herself sitting inside a fast food joint, burger, fries, and drink spread out before her. Hunger had finally kicked in midway during her frantic drive back from the beach and she didn't want to go home just yet.<p>

_I can't go home in this state of panic anyway. What if Luffy saw?_

_What if Luffy isn't even there?_

Popping a fry into her mouth, she pulled out her phone. No new messages. No missed calls. Nothing.

_He didn't even care to ask where I was going…_

She felt anger and dumb and silly and everything in between.

Nothing could comfort except for the food still uneaten. She took her time to eat, mulling over thoughts of Luffy and what he should and should not do, and more importantly, what she should or should not do. _Should I bring it up? Or will that look silly? Does it even matter?_

_Am I just over-reacting?_

Finishing her drink, she stretched out. Not many were there at the food joint and one of the clerks would occasionally come out to the dining area to refill a soda cup. A bell rang off somewhere in the distance.

She glanced down at her phone once more, frowning that frown she was so good at forming. _Would he answer if I called again? Or will I just get sent to voicemail?_

Laughs filled the food joint but she didn't look up.

Her fingers twitched. _I shouldn't feel this way, nervous and angry and sad…_

"Hey, I know you."

_When are we getting married? He never talks about it with me anymore._

"Hello?"

_What does he do at night when he's not with me?_

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

Law glanced up, taken aback from the sudden buzzing in her ears. With wide eyes, she stared one pale face looking right back down at her.

It was the man from the beach.

Her eyes widened ever more, heart pounding. _It's that guy! Did…did he follow me here? No…no, that's not possible…_

He smirked. "Yeah, you're that chick from the beach. How come you didn't come out of your car when I waved you in?"

Her brows lowered, confusion setting in. "I don't...know you…" she mumbled, pulling her phone into her lap. Her fingers began to dial out _9-1-1_, just in case. She couldn't help but shiver in fear.

Running a hand through her red hair, he said, "I don't know you either." He was so confident in the way he talked, and his eyes were piercing, reading her every inch.

He was intimidating.

Biting down on her lip, she begged herself to get up and leave but her body remained as still a statue. Breathing properly even became difficult. Law didn't like strangers, and she definitely didn't like them invading her space.

"Why were you crying?"

She blinked.

_What?_

"Back at the beach, I saw you in your car and you were crying." His voice still remained demanding yet his eyes had softened. It felt strange to her to look into them, and it was even more alarming to her the way he looked back.

"I have to go." That was the only thing she could mutter out. _And the safest._

Tilting his head ever so slightly, he nodded. "Here." His hand took one of her unused napkins and he pulled a pen out from his pocket, jotting something down. "Call me sometime, yeah?"

When he handed her the napkin, she was hesitant to take it.

_I shouldn't take this._

But she did.

And as she drove out of the parking lot, eyes glancing into her rearview mirror, she could see that man watching her leave. A song of revenge played on the radio and she only turned the volume up.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to everybody who read, reviewed, followed and faved this story! It means a lot to me and motivates me to continue this story!<p>

**Responses:**

**Dee:** Oh yeah, it's hard to see a character such as Luffy being a cheater. This story is told from Law's point of view, which doesn't mean everything Law thinks to be true is actually true. It's all about perspective and in this story, we'll find out if Luffy is actually looking to another or not. Thanks for the review and the interest!

**StrawHat BadAss:** I was originally really nervous about making Law a female in this story and at first, I was going to make Luffy a chick. After that, I decided to make them both dudes, but then ended up making Law a girl. Thank you so much for the review and interest!


End file.
